Our Minds Are Mist
by The Masked Bandit
Summary: A little story about the Ebon Hawks crew and their feelings after the revelation of FRevBas pairing
1. I see Revan

Chapter 1  
The Ebon Hawk was en route to the Sith planet of Korriban.The thrusters were sparking from the ships lastest enounter with Malaks minions and T3-M4 had been tending to it making the neccesary repairs.  
Canderous Ordo was working on improving his Vibro-blade.He had been using blasters for his entire time on Taris,that he welcomed the chance to ge to grips with a different weapon.  
He still couldn't believe that he was on Daviks Ebon Hawk with a bunch of Republic-lovers and Jedi.And the add to his confusion, the revelation that he was allied with the very same Jedi that had lead the republic and defeated his people, the Mandalorians.And though he grew to care for this Jedi and wanted no harm to come to her,he found a strange satisfaction from learning that someone who had aided the 'noble' Republic,then turned into the most feared Dark Lord in the Galaxy.  
"The fools 'he thought' Right there amongst them and they never guessed."  
Though Revan had changed and was no longer the ruthless Sith that everyone remembered,Canderous still admired her for being able to do what others feared and could not.For one of the greatest honours a Mandalorian can have is to face someone of equal power and military skill.And Revan was more than a match for them.Her tactics were flawless&her strikes unexpected.And when you looked into her eyes you saw nothing but the fire that fueled her actions.Yes, she would of made a great Mandalorian...and a great mate.  
As Canderous hammered away at the workbench and recapped on the last few months,he did not notice Revan come up behind him.She tapped him on his shoulder and he quickly turned around as if startled.  
Revan had to giggle at this.For someone with his build and mannerism,it was amusing that he would jump at her touch.Then again she thought,"Maybe it was because it was I that touched him."  
Ever since fnding out the truth about herself and her past Revan had worried about how the others would react to her and if they would suddenly fear her for what she once was.Though Carth had shown no obvious signs of worry towards her, she could see that his mind was clouded and that he needed time to take everything in.  
Revan needed Carth to stay focused for two main reasons.One he was a soldier and a strong member of the team and two,she&him had been together since Taris and had learned to trust each other&a friendship blossomed.She did not want to lose this,but something in her told her that this and everything else she held dear would be jeopardised and very soon.


	2. Canderous Smiles

Chapter 2  
"What are you doing sneaking up like that" Canderous said rather loudy.  
Revan straightened her stance and looked Canderous straight in the eyes.Canderous saw this and simply stared back waiting for an answer.  
"Canderous..I would like to talk with you"  
"Well go on,you have my undivided attention"  
Revan bowed her head and sighed.Canderous was getting more and more confusedShe wants to talk,with me.What is this aout,she knows I'm not the chit-chat type  
"I know your not the chit-chat type but..."  
What the..can she read my mind,I didn't know Jedi could just..  
"..I have meaning to talk with you since,well since we found out what I..who I was or I suppose who I am."  
Revan frowned a little,but continued to look at Canderous and talk.But she had to do this,she had to set everything straight with the little time she had left.  
"What did you think of me when we first met..before you knew I was Revan?"  
Canderous was startled by this question.How would he answered this?What did he actually think about this strong woman before him&was it wise to tell her the truth.  
"Why are you asking me this Revan?"  
Revan frowned again upon hearing her real name.Funny how a name can mean so much and can effect one so.  
"I just wanted to know Canderous..but if you do not wish to tell me I'll leave you to your work"  
And with that she turned around and walked away from Canderous,wondering if she really knew what she was doing and if she could have picked a better moment.  
"Capable"  
Revan stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face Canderous,wondering if she had heard right.She looked at him,her eyebrows furrowed.  
"What?"  
"You were capable..strong.I could tell that the first time I saw you,and then when we met&got attacked by the rakghouls I knew for sure that there was something about you.You were well able to take care of yourself and those around you.But I was confused too."  
"Confused?Why?"  
"As I followed you and went from planet to planet,I noticed that not only had you great abilties and the makings of a great soldier,but you helped so many.I saw how grateful people were when you aided them.And that is why I'm confused.You helped them strangers,anyone who came to you any time you walk around a corner and saw some poor Selkath getting the crap beat out of him,you helped them all."  
"But..why does that confuse you?I mean apart from you being a murdering mandalorian..."  
Canderous smiled at this,if it had been anyone else he would of throttled them where they stood,but Revan had no fear of him and was t only person to make him smile like this.Revan too noticed this smile and hers grew wider.  
"Well that's one reason..but I don't know.I just wasn't use to it.You have this great power in you and instead of using it solely for yourself you share it.  
Revan walked closer to Canderous and looked up at him.He stopped smiling and his face returned to a look of confusion.  
"You know you and I aren't all that different Canderous.Especially considering my little secret..that I didn't know about"  
Once again Canerous smiled.Twice in only a matter of minutes would of worried anyone else,but Revan found comfort in the fact that someone who haddone terrible things in his past,like her could still smile.  
And there the stood smiling at each other...connecting.


	3. Bastila Gone By

Chapter 3

Revan had her doubts when she and her friends picked up Canderous in the slum cantina on Taris. Though to be honest she didn't feel as worried about his motives as Bastila or Carth. Misson and Zaalbar seemed happy enough to have him on board. His reputation might that of a scary Mandalorian, but that was nothing compared to Malak. Malak had just destroyed an entire planet. He killed everyone on that blue orb, made up of different stages, layers of lies and layers of hope. Whatever Canderous did in his time as an 'active' soldier, wasn't outdoing Malak's feats of horror at the moment.

She admitted she like the warrior and welcomed his sarcasm when times got tense. Though at times she could feel the same annoyance that Bastila felt when he teased her.  
As soon as Revan thought Bastila's name, she felt a rush, like air trickle through her body. Was it the force bond that caused this or something else, deeper inside?She remembered the last time she felt that sensation course through her.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
As Revan pondered on the problem of a current lack of credits and turned the corner at the Med-Lab she failed to see the young female Jedi storming in her direction. As the two blinded Jedi bumped into each other, their thoughts at that moment were gone.  
_"Revan"  
"Bastila.Sorry.I um wasn't looking"  
"It's ok.I'm fine."_  
Bastila forced a smile and Revan knew that something was up with her companion. As Bastila turned to walk off, Revan decided to take a chance and ask her what the matter was.Of course the risk with this was Bastila telling her to go away or hitting her across her head. Revan's head had taken quite a beating when she took on the Gamorrean slavers.  
_"Bastila wait a minute"_  
Bastila stopped, but didn't turn to look at Revan. Revan hadn't noticed that she had put her hand on Bastila's shoulder in an effort to keep her from walking off. She blushed and quickly removed her wandering digits and then cleared her throat.  
_"You look troubled"  
"Huh. There you go again. You seem to think that you can tell how I am feeling simply by looking at my face"_  
Revan couldn't resist the smirk that was appearing on her face.  
_"I can tell something is wrong right now and I'm not even able to see your face. Plus my dear Bastila, have I been wrong yet with my predictions"_  
Bastila spunned suddenly around to face Revan. She smiled at Revan, but it was a twisted smile. Revan couldn't tell if Bastila was angry or actually amused, the best she could hope for was a mixture of both.  
_"If you were right, it's because of the Force Bond and nothing else. I may have let my emotions slip before, but I am not an open book set before you simply for your entertainment."_  
Revan found herself backing away from Bastila, she could feel the Force rattling of her body and could of sworn she saw a change in colour in her eyes.  
_"Um Bastila can we..."  
"Maybe there is something wrong with me Revan.Or maybe I'm just thinking about our next move in this mission of ours. This mission comes first, it is what will determine everything.If Malak..."_  
Revan decided do one more brave act before Bastila decided to rip her apart with her new found Force Scold technique. She inched herself closer to Bastila and tried to say something.  
_"I think you need..."  
"Don't even do that Revan. I'm not finished yet with you."_ Bastila moved closer to Revan until Revan's back was pressed firmly against the metal clad wall of the ship, her face centimetres away from the older Jedi's. Revan knew what she was about to next could well be the end of her and her journey to find the Star Forge. She moved her face closer to Bastila, so that they were breathing together in sync, barely any space between each other and smiled.  
_"You cheeks get a lovely shade of red when you get angry"_

Bastila froze and stared at Revan, her eyes darting from her eyes to her lips. She felt her face heat up and forgot that she practically had Revan pinned to the wall. Then she saw the smile on Revans face and took a step back, forgetting herself and showing a smile.She looked at Revan again and then turned around and headed towards the willy-pit leaving a still smirking, yet confused Jedi leaning staring at her. Revan's grin grew wider and she heard Bastila mutter the Jedi code with her strides.  
_"There is no emotion, there is only peace...damn you Revan"_


End file.
